Yuffie
About * Member of the 1st generation and a sub-leader * Youtube username: Yuffiello * From Finland * Born March 12th, 1989 * Has been dubbing and singing since 2006 with varying activity. Many of the videos in her youtube channel has a year between them. * Has performed in conventions with a singing group that covered mostly Hello!Project songs. The group was active during years 2008-2010, and was led by a girl that became popular in Finland for getting through auditions for the TV show "Idols" by singing Koharu Kusumi's single "Koi kana" * Wanted to be a voice actor, but she feel her shyness won't allow it * Has been in many Jpop cover groups, such as Sekai no Melody, TomodachiProDubs and MorningCurryProject * Plays FF14 almost daily * Almost never leaves her house because of headaches * Huge anime fan, and has been attending almost every convention in Finland related to anime since 2006 Hello! Galaxy Facts * Has a darker shade of turquoise as member color * The oldest member (26 in 2015) * Has a studio microphone that cost about 80€ * Has taken part in 39 singles thus far * Joined the project to get better at singing, and to keep that ability up * Started mixing songs for the project to help Kaya, and to get better at mixing * The first single she mixed was Cat's Eye * She sings the harmonies for the songs she mixes if they are needed * Wants to learn video editing * Other members say she sounds like an anime character, which may be caused by her singing anime and Jpop songs for almost 10 years Thoughts on Other Members * Kaya: I respect you so much for keeping the project going for a whole year and it's still going strong! And you have such an elegant voice! * Maana: Your voice is awesome, powerful, and blends with everyone :D * Madi: One of the starting trio I think, with the upper names :3 Such a blender too! * Marin: What a voice! so unique and cool, fits every song, you hit like every note, so powerfull, seriously I'm jealous!! I'm amazed every single! Especially when you get to belt some notes! * Aqua: One of our unique voices~ * Chiyo: One of the lower, beautiful and amazing voices <3 * Eldes: Please sing with us more often! :D * Miyazu: Also one of the lower, beautiful and amazing voices! Dayum! * Reinan: bringing cutesy to the group with me ^__^ I like how we blend! * Hadi: You are such a vocal chameleon :D You can be cute when you want to, and mature when you want to! * Haruka: Some japanese words may be a little difficult for you, but don't worry about such things because you sound so nice! * Pandah: I wanna hear you more often! <3 Join us! * Harurun, Namii, Sasha and Kym: Our newest members! I'll put something here when I get to know you :)